Aiming Right At You
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Talia Nicole Guerrero was ready to take the next step in her life. Will taking the next step take her to where she wants to be?
1. Chapter 1

Dark brown hair with beach waves bounced as a beautiful girl walked backstage after _Smackdown!_ She knew most of the superstars and divas, and if she didn't know them then they knew who she was. They mainly knew her as the late Eddie Guerrero's daughter, Talia Nicole Guerrero.

Rey Mysterio walked up to Talia. Talia smiled softly when she saw her dads old friend. Rey was only 5' 6" which made him just three inches taller than Talia, but with the heels that Talia was wearing they were about the same height.

"Hey Talia. How is everything going?" The wrestler asked as he embraced the nineteen-year-old.

"I'm doing really good Rey. I was just walking around backstage, visiting with some of the superstars. Backstage was always like my second home. How are you doing?" Talia asked as they seperated from their hug.

"I'm doing really good. Everything is going great with my family, and Dominik and Aalyah seem to be doing really good with school." Rey said with a smile. Rey loved his kids, and Talia knew that. Talia remembered when Rey had a feud with her dad over custody for Dominik. Most kids thought it was real, but being the daughter of a professional wrestler, Talia knew that it was not real.

They then finished their small talk and carried on with what they were previously doing. Talia had always enjoyed being backstage. Her dad would bring her backstage when he would be working. Most of the time either Rey Mysterio or Chavo Guerrero, Talia's cousin, would watch Talia while Eddie would be out in the ring or recording a segment.

Talia then reached her moms locker room. She knocked on it and then slowly opened the door. "Hey, are you busy?" Talia asked in her soft voice.

"I'm not busy at all, honey." Vickie Guerrero replied as her voice was louder than Talia's. Talia got her fathers soft, and shy, voice. Talia and Eddie were both really shy, and although Talia was already nineteen, it had never changed. When she was around people that she had known for a long time she was loud and outgoing, but around other people she was shy.

The only time she was outgoing around strangers would be when she was involved with WWE. She absolutely loved being apart of WWE, and she eventually wanted to join as a diva.

"I was thinking about talking to Vince about becoming a diva here on WWE. I was wondering what you thought about it." Talia said as she walked into the locker room and closed the door behind her.

"Well, Talia, I am fine with it as long as it is what you really want to do. Your father was one of the best wrestlers in the business, and they're are a lot of wrestlers that have came from the Guerrero name. There has also been family members that have not ended up in wrestling. I don't want you to feel that just because you are a Guerrero you have to be involved in wrestling." Vickie said as she smiled at her daughter while they sat on the black leather couch that was in the locker room.

"I know mom. This is what I want to do. I have been going to gym a lot, and I've been working out and getting stronger. I'm ready to do this." Talia said as her mom gave her the smile and nod of approvement.

Talia hugged her mom and quickly got off of the couch. She was excited to talk to Vince McMahon. She then slowly started to sit back on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Vickie asked her daughter.

"What all should I say?" Talia asked her mom hoping that she could give her some advice.

"Just tell him what you want, but don't be demanding about it. Just talk to him about it." Vickie said as Talia then smiled and nodded.

Talia stood up once more and gave her mom the _wish me luck_ glance. She then smiled and walked towards the door. Once she reached the door she walked out of it and shut it behind her. She took a deep breath and started walking towards Vince McMahon's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Talia made her way to Vince McMahon's office door nerviously. She knew that there was a possibility that Vince could tell her no, and Talia wasn't ready for that. She didn't want to be told no when she wanted something so bad. Her father was one of the greatest wrestlers ever, and she wanted to follow his foot steps.

She inhaled deeply and raised her arm. She then knocked on the door and stepped back about 5 inches. Her heart was racing, and it seemed like Vince was taking forever. Just as she was about to walk away, Mr. McMahon opened the door and looked at Talia.

"Talia Guerrero, what a pleasant surprise." Vince said as Talia shook his hand. Talia was trying to present herself in a formal manner since this was not going to be just two people talking.

"Hello Mr. McMahon. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Talia said as she tried to show that she wasn't nervous about talking to him. She was trying to be as calm as possible, and she felt like she was doing good, but she was dying inside.

"Of course you can. Come on in." Mr. McMahon said as he moved aside so the young woman could walk into his office. Once she was in he closed the door and walked over to his desk. "How may I help you?" He asked her.

Talia had been thinking of words to say, but she knew that nothing was going to come out as she planned it. "Well I was wondering if I could become a diva here on WWE. I've been training for a while now, and I have been working at FCW. I feel like I could bring a lot to WWE, and being Eddie and Vickie Guerrero's daughter will help a lot too. My fathers fans want to see the Guerrero name continue on."

Now Talia was starting to get more nervous because she couldn't change the subject. She took a seat when Vince motioned for her to. "You know, I actually think that is a great idea. I've seen you wrestle before, so I know what you have to offer. How about in an hour we will sit down and discuss the contract."

Talia was trying to hide how excited she was. She thanked Vince McMahon and slowly exited his office. She couldn't believe that Vince had agreed to it, and she started walking straight to her moms office/locker room.

"Hey mom." Talia said as she entered the room that her mom was at. "He said yes! He said that he's seen what I can offer in the ring and he thought that I could do a lot for WWE as well!"

Talia could see happiness in her moms eyes. They embraced each other in hugs and sat on the black leather couch.

"So now that you have the approval from Vince, what do you plan on doing?" Vickie asked her daughter. She knew that she wanted to help her daughter the best that she could. What kind of mother didn't want to help her own daughter.

"I was thinking about talking to Jane about doing different things. I mean I was thinking about dying my hair blonde. Maybe I could either team up with the Bellas, or go against the Bellas. I mean I'm sure we can come up with something that works." Talia told her mom.

Talia was happy that now her dreams were going to come true. She was hoping that she could make both her father and mother proud. She would never do anything if she thought that her parents would not be proud of her.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour had passed and Talia was ready to go talk about her contract. This was the moment that she had been waiting for. This was the moment that she could finally be who she wanted to be. She was able to make her parents proud of her, and she was going to show the whole world that the Guerreros still had everything that they had before Eddie had died.

Talia walked up to Mr. McMahon's door and then gently knocked. She knew that he was probably with Jane, which was absolutely fine with her considering those were the two people that she needed to talk to.

When Vince came and opened the door Talia saw Jane behind him. She displayed a soft smile and looked at the two. "Good evening." Talia said to both of them as she entered the room.

"Please have a seat." Jane said as she pointed towards the other couch. "Mr. McMahon has been telling me that you are interested in becoming a WWE diva."

Talia smiled softly as she kept eye contact with Jane. "Yes. I am actually very interested in having a WWE contract."

Jane, her blonde hair laying perfectly straight on her head, smiled. "I think that is a great idea. To have Eddie Guerrero's daughter on WWE. That could show so much to are fans."

Talia knew that no matter where she went she was going to be know as Eddie Guerrero's daughter, and she didn't mind it either. There were some people that would die to be his child. However; she also wanted to make a name for herself. She wanted to be her own person and be known for what she has accomplished.

"Well I was also thinking, and I know that you all make all the final decisions and you tell me what to do, about dying my hair. I was thinking a blonde color. I mean lets face it, when you see a Mexican with blonde hair there is just something about that person. Plus when my father died he had blonde hair, so it'll be a little tribute to him." Talia didn't understand fully what she meant when she started talking about her dads hair, but she decided to give it a try.

"You know what, that's actually a really good idea. One Guerrero left off with blonde hair, and now his daughter can pick back up." Jane said as she looked at Talia. "I think you have real talent Talia. You can come a long way here in WWE."

"So I think we will have you dye your hair blonde. Also we want you to face AJ Lee in your debut on next weeks _Smackdown!_" Vince said as he looked over at Jane. "Does that sound alright to you?"

Jane looked at Vince as she agreed with what he was saying. "How about we'll have The Bellas and Eva Marie in the ring calling out AJ. They'll tell her not to come out yet so that their friend could come out with them. Then you'll come out to the ring and AJ will come after you. This will all happen in just a few minutes. She will then challenge you for a match next Friday on _Smackdown!_'

Talia smiled big and thanked the two of them.

"Go get ready for this. I've already told The Bellas, Eva Marie, and AJ Lee about the plan." Jane said as Talia looked at her and smiled.

Talia got off of the couch and walked out of the room. She was lucky she was wearing a cute outfit. Light blue jeans hugged her waist and legs as a pink lowcut top hugged her upper body. Not to mention that it did not cover her stomach.

She quickly ran to her moms locker room/office and looked at her. "Mom, can you please do my hair really quick?! I have a debut in just a few minutes!"

Vickie looked at her daughter and smiled. She then started pulling her daughters hair over her left shoulder and putting it in a pony tail. Just keep it like that for tonight. You have beautiful wavy hair so that looks great!"


End file.
